Warmth 3: Gillian went to the wentist
by Nr.Six
Summary: The title says it all!


Hi! I just felt like writing this little story. Hope you like it? It's a bit silly I think haha... Thanks to all the reviewers for reviewing!!

**Warmth 3: Gillian went to the wentist**

'So how was the dentist?' Cal asked as Gillian walked into the lab where he was together with Loker and Torres.

Gillian nodded. 'Fwine.'

'Scuse me?' Cal asked as he looked up at her from his file.

'Wit was fwine.' She mumbled in a weak voice as she didn't look at him. Loker and Torres stared at her now too.

_She hadn't expected the dentist to give her that many sedatives. She had had a few cavities in her teeth, well, six to be exact and yes, she didn't like the pain so yes, she had agreed to have a sedative, or three. But still, filling the cavities had hurt anyway and she had found out that the dentist hadn't waited long enough for the sedative to really work. So there you had it. The moment she stepped out of the dentist practice the sedative really began to work and it was really annoying. She found it more and more difficult to talk by the minute and swallowing really hurt her. But it would be over soon right? So there was no use in sitting at home, doing nothing. There was work to be done._

'We gave me a few sedawifs.' Gillian said as she motioned towards her jaw. Cal narrowed his eyes, he had already noticed how the skin around her mouth and nose refused to move.

'Just zoom out some and show me Roberts.' Cal instructed Loker.

He eyed Gillian from the side and saw that she put her arms in front of her chest and gazed with a concentrated look at the screen, waiting for what was to come. The video began again and Cal studied the man.

'Stof.' Gillian uttered after a minute which made Loker look up in surprise. _What did she say?_

'Stof se video.' Gillian gestured quickly. She turned towards Cal. 'Wiz you see ze look…' swallow –auch- 'when he geswerud so-' swallow –auch- 'se wighs'

Cal narrowed his eyes as he looked at Loker, who looked even more surprised and then at Torres. 'What was that luv?' He asked as he looked back in her clear blue eyes. _Well, clear, he now noticed that they had become quite blurry. She was tired._

Gillian sighed out loud. 'When he saiz he..' Swallow –auch!-

Cal walked towards her and studied her face. She finally faced his glare and sighed. 'few…wee…'

Cal's eyebrow quirked up. It seemed like she wanted to say something but couldn't get it out.

'on't fease me.' She mumbled.

'On't? You mean don't? Don't what?' He laughed and received a glare.

'Fease me!' Gillian said in an angry voice.

'She means 'don't tease me' I think?' Torres said in a sweet voice.

Gillian gave her a thankful look and nodded.

'I can't understand a thing you're sayin'. Maybe you should go and sleep it off.' Cal suggested.

'No! Sere's no neef.' She said as she pointed urgently at the screen, wanting to turn the attention back to that again.

Cal put a finger on her cheek and pressed.

'Auw!' She uttered in shock and slight pain as she slapped his hand away.

'Really luv. You look like crap.' He said, repeating what she had said to him a few weeks ago when he didn't feel right.

'Whankyou.' She muttered insulted. Her voice sounded weaker by the moment and she grabbed her throat slightly.

Gillian breathed in deeply and looked at Loker and Torres now too. 'I unwersand you wonz hear me soog so I'm soing.' She said.

Torres eyes just grew very big as she stared at Gillian. _What?_

'Yeah that's okay luv.' Cal said before Torres could ask what Gillian had just said he put a hand on Gillian's back and guided her towards the door.

'What did she say?' Torres asked when she was gone.

'How would I know?' Cal muttered as his eyes were on the screen again. 'Play it again.' He ordered Loker with an impatient move of his hand.

**Lightman group's kitchen**

'What happened Gillian?' Cal heard Emily ask as he headed for the fridge minutes later.

'Wentist.' Gillian said as she motioned towards her cheeks. _She became more exhausted by the minute she had to admit_. She took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water.

'O I'm sorry, I hate the dentist! Did it hurt?' Emily asked as she put her school bag down next to the table and went to sit in the chair.

'Given the sedative she had I guess not.' Cal said while he was with his nose in the fridge. _Where was the bread he had put in there this morning?_

Gillian nodded at Emily. 'Is seems shat se wedasive iwn't work yet, iw working now.'

Cal smiled into the fridge. _She even managed to sound sweet and cute now._

Emily smiled slightly. 'Yes, I kind of figured. Aren't you tired then?' She asked as she noted how pale Gillian was and the red lines around her eyes said a lot too.

Gillian waved it away. 'Can wzill wo paperwork.'

'She means 'do'.'Cal clarified as he closed the fridge with a frown between his brow and he opened a cupboard.

Emily eyed Gillian as she took a sip from a glass filled with water from a straw. The older woman got a coughing fit that made even her father look up.

'iz wifficult wrinking.' Gillian explained weakly as she eyed the glass sadly. 'So shirsty.' _Her throat was so dry and it hurt. Every time she swallowed it took her so much._

'Don't want a slush puppy then luv?' Cal chuckled as he studied her.

'Dad!' Emily scoffed.

'What?' He shrugged innocently as he finally found his bread in a cupboard.

Emily saw the glare Gillian gave him. At least her glares were still working.

'I'll get you a slush puppy when you feel better again.' Emily promised trying to comfort her.

'Shank you.' Gillian said as she tried to smile but her lips didn't move more than an inch because the skin around her mouth was still sedated.

'What have we here?' Cal muttered from the cupboard. He studied the item he had found and concluded that it had to be Gillian's. She might have forgotten all about it.

Suddenly a chocolate cookie was held in front of Gillian's face. She could smell the deliciousness and it made her stomach rumble in anticipation. _She was so extremely hungry! But if she even couldn't take a sip of water without almost suffocating herself, eating wasn't an option for the coming hours…_

'Guess you don't want a piece?' Cal asked as he held it up to her.

'Iw shat mine?' Gillian asked as she grabbed Cal's wrist to keep his hand still and study the cookie. 'Has mine.'

'Not anymore.' Cal said as he took a bite of it. He grumbled when the sweetness filled his mouth, that was just TOO sweet for him, he gave her a sour look and placed the rest in his mouth anyway. He shrugged at her.

'Uugh.' Gillian moaned angrily as she walked away from the sink and headed back for her office.

'Dad!' Emily scoffed again.

'What?'

'Why did you do that? She already doesn't feel very well.'

'Just teasing is all.' He said with a wide smile.

'She can't use that right now. She's really tired.'

'Ah, she'll manage.'_ He loved teasing her! She was such an easy mark too. He loved that innocent look she could have on her face, he loved the way he was able to get to her, it was kind of like he touched her in a way. The somewhat angry gaze she would give with her intense blue eyes, followed by a slight smile.._

**Gillian's office, a few minutes later...**

'She'll wake up feeling all numb and with kinks in her neck.' Emily said as she studied Gillian who was half lying half sitting in her chair with her neck craned in an almost impossible way.

'What do you want me to do about it?' Cal asked as he noticed how Emily eyed him.

'Can't you bring her to your couch? It's really big and she can ly down there.'

Cal sighed and walked forward towards the chair. He bended and took Gillian under her knees and with his other arms under her shoulder blades to lift her up. He turned around to bring her to his office as he noticed the big smile on Emily's face.

'What?' He asked.

Emily shrugged. 'Nothing.'

The soft and warm body in his arms moaned contempt and nestled further into his chest.

'Nothing at all.' Emily said with a big smile and a slightly chuckle. _They just looked so sweet together! She wished Gillian was awake to witness this… But then again, Gillian would probably never let him carry her when she was awake._

Cal tried to keep breathing. _He could feel the warmth radiating from her soft body against his. Did she have to feel so warm and soft? Great, just great. It reminded him of something he just couldn't have. He entered his office, followed closely by Emily and put her on his couch. At least there was some more room here. He reluctantly let go of her and missed her warmth immediately. God it had felt good holding her so close in his arms. How it would feel to ly against her in bed, next to her, cuddle, kiss her everywhere, ly on to… Stop it! Think of nasty things, rain, rain, cold rain._

'She even looks warm and cozy when she's asleep.' Emily mentioned as she stared at Gillian together with Cal.

_Yeah, she does._ Cal thought. _Some people had that talent._

'Don't you think dad?' Emily prodded when he said nothing.

He shrugged nonchalantly. 'She'd better not drool on my couch.'

'Dad!'

'Yeah, she looks warm and cozy.' He repeated Emily's words. _Cuz she is. Always is._

'Just let her sleep now ey luv.'

Emily nodded as Cal guided her away.

00000000000000000

And what did you think???


End file.
